The present invention generally relates to power distribution systems and more particularly, a solid state power controller (SSPC) distribution system (i.e. a line replaceable module, or a circuit card) and control strategy.
Power distribution systems typically employ a switching mechanism to supply power to various loads in an aircraft. Typically, a single load is associated with a single distribution channel and a dedicated switching mechanism is employed per channel to provide the power needs as required. The SSPC is one such switching mechanism employed in aircraft systems to distribute electric power among various loads. As the number of desired distribution channels in an aircraft increases and more aircraft functions are required to be incorporated into each power distribution channel, the resulting power distribution systems pose serious challenges to the aircraft design in terms of potentially increased system complexity and therefore worsened mean time between failures (MTBF), and increased system weight, and volume.
As can be seen, there is a need for a power distribution system and strategy that may make more effective use of space and have improved system reliability in terms of MTBF.